


i can be your hero

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Minor Violence, Polyamory, Werewolf Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"stoyden + “So why did I have to punch that guy?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can be your hero

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post: http://kirasmalydia.tumblr.com/post/131578327869/stoyden-so-why-did-i-have-to-punch-that-guy

“Stiles, _faster_.”

Boyd barely sounds out of breath, whereas Stiles is panting hard, chest heaving as he struggles for each wheezing puff of air. Boyd’s hand is warm and strong around his wrist, practically dragging Stiles along behind him.

Stiles knows Boyd can run faster than this. Despite his strong frame, he’s always been surprisingly light on his feet, and with supernatural speed on his side, he could have shot off ages ago, leaving Stiles in the dust. But he’s pacing himself, staying behind to stay with Stiles and urge him along.

Stiles can hear the smack of rubber soled boots hitting the sidewalk behind them. They’re not running fast _enough_.

Boyd suddenly swerves right, Stiles’ arm yanking taut for a second before he skids in his effort to follow. They cut through an alley – and then Boyd just _stops_. Stiles bangs into his back and stumbles.

The alley’s a dead end. The brick wall in front of them has to be at least ten feet and is topped with barbed wire. There’s no way Stiles can scale it...but _Boyd_ can.

“Go,” he pants. “Go find Derek. I’ll – I’ll be okay.”

Boyd turns, curls a hand around Stiles’ hip and drags him back. “I’m not leaving you.”

Stiles’ heart swoops. “That’s romantic and all and remind me later to kiss your heroic face, but any second now that hunter’s gonna find us and riddle you with wolfsbane bullets. _Go_.”

Boyd turns, hands framing Stiles’ face. “I’m not leaving you,” he says, quiet but fierce.

“Boyd -.” The sound of footsteps reaches his ears; there’s a splash as the hunter walks through a puddle, slow now because he’s got them trapped. Stiles swallows. “Too late.”

He turns, tries to place his body in front of Boyd’s, but his boyfriend does the same, and they end up in an awkward, stubborn dance as they both try and protect one another.

The hunter watches their ridiculous shuffle blandly for a moment. There’s a gun holstered at his waist, but he doesn’t even reach for it, just folds his arms so his biceps bulge and he smirks. He’s got them trapped and he’s going to take his sweet time now, Stiles can tell.

“Look, buddy, you _really_ don’t wanna do this.” If there’s anything Stiles is good at, it’s talking, and maybe, just maybe he can talk their way out of this, or at least keep the hunter distracted until Derek finds them and unleashes furry rage on this asshole.

The hunter just grunts and finally twitches his hand towards his gun, and Stiles’ heart slams against his ribs. God, but he’s getting sick of having guns pointed at him.

A hand taps on the hunter’s shoulder.

He turns.

He crumples.

Stiles looks from the hunter’s prone body in a puddle to where Braeden is stood, shaking her hand and flexing her aching fingers. Her hair lifts slightly in the breeze, there’s a knife strapped to her calf, and she’s so beautiful that Stiles’ breath catches for a moment.

And then it hits him that his girlfriend is actually _here_.

She’d had to go three weeks ago on some personal errand. She hadn’t told them much about it and she hadn’t contacted them that often. And now she’s here and she’s _rescued_ them and all Stiles can do is step over the hunter and cup her face, kissing her hard.

She slides a hand into his hair, kissing him back, gently turning it from hard and desperate to slow and sweet. Stiles feels Boyd’s hand on his back as he finally lets Braeden go.

“So,” she says, “Why did I have to punch that guy?”

“Hunter,” Stiles says, “Bad.”

“Very bad,” Boyd agrees.

“There are more,” Stiles adds, “Derek and Scott lead most of them away. This asshole chased us.”

“I’ve been gone three weeks and you get tangled up with hunters.”

“It was Scott,” Stiles and Boyd say in unison.

She shakes her head, but she’s smiling, and she gives the hunter a good kick to the ribs to make sure he’s actually down for the count before pressing a quick kiss to Boyd’s lips. They share an intense, intimate look as they pull apart, and then she’s turning, striding towards the mouth of the alley.

“Then let’s go save their asses.”

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hello? :)


End file.
